


Fluff - Data x reader

by Rubish13



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 17:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubish13/pseuds/Rubish13
Summary: .... um unsure just a fluffy short about being in a relationship with Data..





	Fluff - Data x reader

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda just got into Star Trek The Next Gen.. (never watched any of the others either) abd I loved it... and kinda really like my friendly neighbourhood andriod... if that was not clear already.... 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway crappy story
> 
> Rubish out

Data x Reader

'Ahh I missed you,' she yells running towards Data and throwing her arms around him, 'My fluffy, soft, adorable boyfriend.' She intones rubbing her face into his chest.

'I do not see how I could be soft nor am I fluffy you must have mistaken me for Spot.' He analyzes as he hugs her back gently.

'But you have nothing against be called adorable then,' she giggles looking up at him.

'Get a room,' a voice calls turning her head she sees Geordi had walked in.

'Actually I should probably go, you must have lots of work to do now that you are back,' she says releasing him slowly. 'When are you free.'

'Exactly 1 hour and 52 minutes,' he replies. Then with a look only she could think of as a,used he noted, 'I was only gone for 15 hours and 12 minutes.'

'A lifetime,' she exaggerates looking into his golden eyes. 'I miss you when you are gone.'

'I miss you as well!' He says kissing her on the forehead.

She giggled, 'I better go, don't wanna hold you hostage any longer you gotta work see you.'

Kissing his cheek she runs off, 'She does understand she would never be able to "hold me hostage." He says looking at Geordi with his head tilted like a dog.

'Figure of speech,' Geordi chuckles. 'I don't think you would mind being held hostage by her anyway, you are lucky to have her.'

'Yes I believe I am...' he gazes off into the distance for a moment, 'Geordi.... do you think if I had emotions I would love her?' He questions the look on his face not expressing anything.

Geordi pats him on the shoulder, 'Yes, I think you would. Heck I think you do love her even without an emotions chip.'

~~~

She giggled as she watched Data attempt to eat a popsicle, 'You say humans eat this,' he asks as he takes a bite out of it attempting to eat it before it melts.

'Yes but we usually don't eat it like that here I will show you,' she takes it from his hand and licks the sticky syrup-like juice that was dripping down the side and continued licking it a couple of times.

'Ahh that is interesting,' she smiles passing it back to him and he sticks his tongue out to attempt. She continues to giggle as she watches him.

'So Data.... I don't mean to be rude but I always wanted to know what happens to the food you eat?' Biting her lip she quickly points out, 'Its just that I never see you eat with anyone else.'

'It is ok, you are curious.' He states as he places the left over stick from the popsicle onto the napkin in front of him, 'As I have mentioned before I do not need to eat. I usually only eat when involved in group activity such is expected. With you I feel like it is only natural, I want to share this experience with you!'

'I like that,' she says with a smile, 'Now what would you like to do?'

'Would you enjoy a visit to the holowdeck, I always enjoyed that.' He says rising and holding his hand out to her to help her stand.

'As long as it's not Sherlock Holmes, I know all about your adventure with Geordi and I do not want something like that.' She says keeping her grip on his arm as they start on their way to the computer. 'Computer is there a free holowdeck,' she asks as she thinks to herself what they could do if it was open.

'Yes,' the computer reply's, 'room 5 is available.'

'Cool, can you put the room on hold for us and start program 12.' She asks.

'Accepted, please enjoy your holo experience.' The computer answers.

'Thank you,' she reply's back pulling Data along to get to the holowdeck.

~~~

'It always amazes me what the hallowdeck can do,' she says with wonder gazing at the plant life surrounding them. Pulling Data down to the ground with her she stretches out on the grass, 'It reminds me of home.... my mom used to make picnic lunches and we would go out to the backyard and lay in the grass and eat, talk.' She sigh's at this, 'sometimes I miss earth.'

Data reaches over pulling her over to lay on his chest, 'Maybe next time we should partake in one of these picnics you seem fond of.' He says stroking her hair.

'That would be fun,' she says yawning slightly leaning her head against Data. 'So what interesting adventures did you have this time.'

'Nothing too interesting, can not be as interesting your days helping at Ten-Forward.' He says flitting her hair around.  
'My days interesting, not way,' she giggles 'seems interesting things only happen while I am away Guinan always telling me about who was there and who she told advice to, when I get on shift of course I never see them or get to give advice to people... no that I am sure my advice would be as good as Guinans she is good with people.'

'I think your good with people,' Data says then seeing her look he continues, 'Fine I will tell you what happened not much really we got a distress call from a small planet and in answering that call we went to the planet. It seems that planet has a very strange gravitational pull the moment we were beamed down strange things started happening, I swear Geordi was an inch shorter after just one minute." He continued talking about the trip while she lay on his chest and fell asleep.


End file.
